Little Moments
by TandyHard
Summary: Snippets of Jacob and Renesmee's relationship...Inspired by Brad Paisley's "Little Moments" JacobxNessie Read and Review Plz...rated T for language...but it really isn't that bad
1. Driving Lessons

**A/N: I was listening to "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley...and I kept thinking of Jacob and Renesmee, so I decided to write this little piece of fiction.  
It was originally intended to be a one-shot...but it works better in chapters...) Read it and Review it...please and thank you!!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight or Renesmee or Jacob (if I did...Jacob would've ended up with ME!!...lol)  
**

_**Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard**_

_**That pretty mouth say that dirty word**_

_**And I can't even remember now**_

_**What she backed my truck into**_

_**But she covered her mouth and her face got red**_

_**And she just looked so darn cute**_

_**That I couldn't even act like I was mad.**_

_**Yeah, I live for little moments like that.**_

"Now put it in reverse" I told her.

"Jacob, shut up!" she said looking at me with frustration in her eyes.

"Nessie, I'm trying to help you here!" I told her holding back my laughter.

"Now put the truck in reverse and ease your foot on the gas," I said ignoring the way she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, here I go," She said putting the truck in reverse. Her foot hovered over the pedal, and she looked at me, hesitating. I nodded and she proceeded to place her foot on the pedal. But being the peculiar girl she was, she underestimated her own strength and put a little too much force behind her foot, making the truck dash backwards.

"SHIT!" I heard her say after her foot had slammed on the brake. She brought her hands to her mouth and turned to face me; her eyes were wide in anticipation. I had a fit of laughter.

"JAKE! Stop laughing!! I just backed your truck into your stupid mailbox!" she said shaking me frantically. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and her red lips were pursed into a pout. Had it been anyone else I probably would have been furious. _She_ had expected me to be, but her reaction was so endearing, that the only thing I could do was laugh, and keep laughing.

"Jake, this is serious! Stop laughing!" she said punching me in the arm.

"Ow…haha…that hurt Renesmee!,hahaha…I'm sorry…but your face was priceless, and you cursed!" I said trying hard to stop my laughter and catch my breath at the same time.

"Well seeing as I just took out your mailbox, it seemed appropriate!" she told me, and I could not contain my self and began laughing hysterically once again. Her hands had a death grip on the steering wheel, and her forehead was pressed against it.

"Ness, it's no big deal. I can fix it. Just be sure you really barely touch the gas pedal next time. You're pretty strong." I said, putting my arm on her shoulder to calm her down.

"UGH, driving sucks!" she said, reaching for the door handle and opening it.

"YOU drive now!" She told me getting out of the truck and slamming it. I kept laughing but got out of the truck and met her outside. She was leaning against the side of it with her arms still crossed and her mouth still forming a perfect pout.

"Ness, I don't really have to drive…we didn't go anywhere…well…okay we're a few hundred feet from my diseased mailbox…OW!" She had proceeded to punch me in the arm again putting a lot more force behind her fist than she had the first time.

"That hurt, girl! AND it was the same spot as before. It's definitely gonna leave a mark" I said rubbing my arm. She looked up, still pouting, and brought her hand to my face, showing me various times when she had bruised me or left a mark on my skin, insinuating that it didn't matter because I healed supernaturally fast.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when you hit me!" I said chuckling. She pressed her hand against my cheek again.

_Maybe you should stop laughing at me then._

"Maybe you should stop being so funny..." I said chuckling.

We stood in silence for a while, and I stared at her. Renesmee was now a six year old in the body of a sixteen year old. The images of the last six years flew in my mind as I looked at her, and it was the little moments like this one that stuck out the most. After a few minutes of not saying anything, her pout slowly turned into a smile, breaking through my thoughts and bringing me back to the present.

"Let's park this thing and fix the mailbox before Billy comes home."

_We can blame it on Paul._

"YOU can blame it on Paul. If _I_ blame it on Paul, Rachel will kill me."

She laughed hysterically now, and put a picture of Rachel, chasing me around with the broom with every intention of killing me, in my head.

"That was not funny!"

_Yes it was._

"You wouldn't think so if you were me." I said, winicing at the memory of my sister's angry face.

"Thanks for trying to teach me how to drive today, Jake." She said smiling.

"Your wish is my command, my fair Nessie" I teased, although there was probably more truth to that than any non-freaky person could imagine. She smiled and made her way to the passenger seat.

After we had parked the truck, we made our way to the mailbox which lay unconscious on the ground.

"Jeez, Ness, you really took it out, I think this was premeditated…" I said, picking it up and pointing at the dents that scarred the mailbox now.

"I'll buy you guys a new one."

"No, I want to keep it as a reminder," I snorted.

"Reminder of what?" she asked.

"Of why I'm never going to let _you_ drive _me_ anywhere." Her tiny fist met my large arm for the third time that day.

"OUCH! Pick a new place on my body to use as a punching bag…please!"

She looked at me with mischievous eyes, giggled and brought her hand to my cheek.

_Tag, you're it!_

She said in my head and began running at full speed toward the beach.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said, dropping the mailbox to the ground and making a new dent on it.

"Crap…oh well" I said before I ran into the woods so I could phase and run after Renesmee.


	2. Baking

**A/N: Here's the second "little moment" in Jake and Nessie's relationship  
I'm working on the third one right now, and should be up within the next few days.  
Enjoy! Read and Review!!**

_**That's like just last year on my birthday**_

_**She lost all track of time and burnt the cake**_

_**And every smoke detector in the house was going off**_

_**And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms**_

_**And I tried not to let her see me laugh.**_

_**Yeah, I live for little moments like that.**_

"What the HELL is going on out here!?" I said walking into the kitchen, ready to tackle Embry or Quil…or both.

I had woken up to a ruckus coming from the kitchen. My first thought had been that one of the guys from the pack had come to raid my pantry…again. So I was extremely surprised when I walked in to find Renesmee hitting the stove with a spoon that was splattering batter everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I didn't meant to wake you…but your stupid oven is getting on my nerves!" she said kicking the stove.

"Hey! You're never going to make her work being abusive like that!" I said teasing her.

"What are you trying to do anyway? Looks like you were wrestling with the Pillsbury doughboy…" I said noticing the white powder in her bronze locks.

She laughed a little and walked over to me, reaching up to touch my face.

_Happy Birthday, silly dog._

She whispered in my head.

I chuckled.

"Ness, I don't know why you bother to celebrate my birthday, it's not as if I'm getting any older"

"Jacob Black, you celebrate MY birthday and I'm not getting any older either..."

"Yeah…but last time we celebrated your birthday you _were_ getting older…here let me help you with that." I said, walking over to turn the oven on for her.

"See, you have to be nice to her…and she'll work" I told Renesmee, patting the stove once I'd turned the oven on.

Nessie rolled her eyes and continued mixing batter in a big bowl.

"Where's everyone anyway?"

"Everyone? You mean, Billy? I kicked him out for the day" she said smiling.

"He probably _stood up_ and _ran_ out, soon as he heard you were cooking" I said laughing.

She stuck her tongue out at me and wrinkled her nose.

"I'm going to ignore that…" she said pouring the cake batter into a baking pan.

Once she'd finished putting every bit of batter in the pan she placed it in the oven and went to sit on the couch. I followed and sat next to her. We sat in silence until my eyes began closing unwillingly, and she seemed to notice.

"You should go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when your cake is ready." She said patting her lap waiting for me to lay my head on it.

"You need a bigger couch" She said giggling at the fact that my legs hung way off the end of it.

"Meh, the couches at Carlisle and Esme's are big enough. I spend more time sleeping on those than this one" I said closing my eyes.

She brought one hand to my hair and played with it, while the other rested on my cheek.

_Are you sleeping yet?_

"No"

_Go to sleep_

"Yes ma'am" I said.

A few minutes later I was unconscious but still aware of Rnesmee's hand on my cheek. Every once in a while she would press it against my skin and put images and words in my head, lulling me into a deep sleep.

My relationship with Nessie remained that of two best friends, but lately I had started to notice small changes in the way our supernatural bond worked. Every day I was with her, I could notice it changing, just a bit. The way she looked at me; the way her skin seemed to burn mine a little more each time she touched me; the way my name seemed to carry more meaning than it had before every time she spoke it. The day was coming, when she'd require my presence in her life as something more than a friend.

I was startled awake by a sharp ringing sound. My eyes opened to find my arms wrapped around Renesmee who had managed to wiggle herself in, next to me, and fall asleep. I lifted my head, noticing the smoke that was beginning to fill house.

"CRAP" I said getting up a little too suddenly to not wake her up.

"CRAP! OH NO…NO NO NO!" she said when she finally opened her eyes, darting from the couch and running into the kitchen. I was already at the door and opening it to let the smoke get out.

"DAMN IT!" I heard Nessie say as I walked back into the kitchen.

She was taking out the baking pan, which was filled with something black that looked completely uneatable, and placing it on top of the stove. She stood there for a second looking down at it.

"Ness, how'd you know, my favorite flavor is extra darkened chocolate" I said, getting ready to laugh until I heard a small sob coming from her.

I hurried to her side, where I saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Aww, Ness, honey, don't be upset. It's only a stupid cake" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"No, Jake, it's not a stupid cake. It was _your_ cake!" She said burying her head in my chest.

"I suck!" she said looking up at me.

"Yeah, but you can't help that.You _are_ half-leech" I said, chuckling.

"Jacob, this is not funny." She said whipping moisture from her eyes.

"I really wanted your birthday to be special. Now you don't even have a cake." She said frowning.

"Ness, I have everything I could ever want right here in my arms. Sorry to rain on your parade but a cake wouldn't have made a difference." I told her kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at me and smiled, bringing her hand up to my cheek.

_I love you, silly dog_

"I love you too, Ness"

"We could go _buy_ a cake" she said stepping away from me.

"And maybe some air freshener because it smells like burnt cake in here. I don't blame Billy for leaving." I said laughing, even though I knew my comment would earn me some type of corporal punishment.

She smacked the back of my head and let her hand rest on my cheek.

"Ow"

_No, it smells like __**dog**__ in here. That's why he left._

"Stop talking and let's go get a cake made by someone who doesn't fall asleep on the job" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house.


	3. Directions

**A/N: Thanks for everybody who reviewed... Enjoy, Read and Review (again if you must)! **

_**I know she's not perfect**_

_**But she tries so hard for me**_

_**And I thank God that she isn't**_

_**'Cause how boring would that be**_

_**It's the little imperfections**_

_**It's the sudden change of plans**_

_**When she misreads the directions**_

_**And we're lost but holding hands.**_

**_Yeah, I live for little moments like that._**

"Jake?" I heard Renesmee's voice call in my dreams.

"Jake…Jacob Black! Wake up!" I heard her again and open my eyes to her face hovering above mine.

"I'm up…" I said closing my eyes again.

"No…you are not. Jacob, get up. You promised you'd go shopping with me" she said, shaking me as she spoke.

As I lay there I wondered what on earth I had been thinking when I had promised her such a thing. Then I remembered…Oh right, my world revolves around her, it hurts to say no.

She shook me for a while then proceeded to her last resort, which I would have anticipated, had I not been half asleep.

"OW!" I said jumping up, and rubbing my neck.

"You left me no choice" she said smiling.

"So like a leech!"

"Put a shirt on, I'll wait in the car." She said before placing her hand on my cheek.

_I'm sorry about the bite._

She apologized even though she knew I wasn't angry. It's not like it was _possible_ for me to be angry with her.

"I'm not mad" I said getting up to look for a shirt.

"You never are." she said smiling.

When I finally made my way out my house I spotted her father's Volvo and noticed that she was seated on the driver's side.

"Ummmn, I think you're confused…you should be on the other side." I told her as I approached her window.

She placed her hand on my cheek and put an image of me getting in on the passenger side in my head. I sighed and made my way to the other side.

"Be careful, the mailbox is still recovering from the emotional trauma you caused it." I said as I closed the door and she started the car.

"It's been two years since that happened, Jake." She said matter-of-factly.

"But the dents remain…" I said dramatically as we made our way out of La Push.

We sat in silence for a while before either of us found it necessary to speak.

"Are you planning on driving across the country to shop?" I asked her.

"No…" she said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Do you know, where you're going?"

"I know where I'm going…we're just…not there yet" she said.

"Ness, do you know…if you're going the right way?" I reworded my question so she couldn't avoid it.

"No." She said.

"I think I looked at the directions wrong…Damn it!"

"Oh well…we'll find somewhere to shop eventually" I told her.

"I'm such an idiot!"

"Well…if it helps…I love the fact that you're an idiot…it makes things a lot more exciting. AND you're not an idiot"I said.

And that was true. I loved everything about her, imperfections included.  
She took one hand off the steering wheel and reached for my face.

_I guess this could be like an adventure…right?_

"Ness, call it whatever you want…except an adventure. Last time we went on an 'adventure', we ended up getting lost for two hours."

"It's not MY fault you are a wolf without a sense of direction"

"I told you we were going the wrong way, but you kept telling me to shut it!" I argued.

_Well…then why are you still talking?_

She giggled, dropped her hand and let it rest on mine. I could feel the blazing trail of fire her touch had left behind.

She held my hand, even as she pulled into the drive thru of a random fast food restaurant after my stomach had complained about how empty it was.

"Jake, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did…" I said as I chewed on some food.

"You're such a pig…don't talk while you're chewing food"

"Hey, that wasn't a question!"

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" she said looking at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"WHAT!?" I said,

I swallowed my food nervously and began choking on it. Never in a million years had I expected her to ask something like that in such a casual tone. But then again…I hadn't thought about kissing her until she'd asked, and now that she had, her cherry red lips were all I could think about.

"I said… 'Why haven't you--'"

"I heard what you said" I cut her off.

"So…" she said, that mischievous smile hadn't left her face.

"Is this amusing to you?" I asked her.

"Just a bit." She said giggling

"Well, I actually…I hadn't really thought about it" I told her honestly.

"But…you feel it…don't you?"

"What?" I asked knowing full well what she was talking about.

She brought her hand to my face and I felt an intense fire coming from it.

"…yeah"

"Well, you can kiss me…whenever you please."

"Okay…" I said chuckling.

I saw her smile disappear and a small frown form on her face.

"I'm not going to though" I told her.

"WHY!?" she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Because you're expecting it now…" I said.

She groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I could've sworn I heard you say you weren't driving across the country to go shopping" I said as we passed the third shopping center that day.

"Yeah, I'm turning around."

She pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off, reaching for the door handle. I watched as she hesitated. Then she looked at me put her hand on my cheek and pulled me close.

_Jacob Black, kiss me, now._

I felt the firmness in her command even though she hadn't spoken.

DAMN THIS IMPRINTING BUSINESS! I thought before giving in to her demands and placing my lips softly on hers. Her hand was still resting on my cheek, showing me the fire she, too, felt burning wilder than it ever had.

_Good Boy_…she praised me mentally, as she smiled against my lips.

"Ness, I'm not a _dog_" I said pulling back a little.

_Not right now, you're not._

She laughed and pulled my lips to hers once again.


	4. Stay

**A/N:Sorry it took me sooooooo long to update...but I had midterms (blegh) and I managed to write the last chapter before this one...(LOL)  
Thanks to all of you who've left reviews...they really encourage me to write more...  
So once again I hope you enjoy it...Read and Review...)**

_**When she's laying on my shoulder **_

_**On the sofa in the dark**_

_**And about the time she falls asleep**_

_**So does my right arm**_

_**And I want so bad to move it**_

_**'Cause it's tingling and it's numb**_

_**She looks so much like an angel**_

_**That I don't want to wake her up.**_

_**Yeah, I live for little moments.**_

I was sitting on the couch in the small one bedroom house I had recently moved to. It was not far from Nessie's cottage…but far enough so that Edward couldn't hear us.  
Renesmee was leaning against me as we watched some random TV show, as we often did.I felt her small hand reach up to touch my cheek and soon after she placed her lips against mine. She kissed me slowly and tenderly, as her hand sent images into my head.

"Jake…" she began speaking after she'd pulled away.

"mmm?" my eyes were still closed.

"I want to spend the night here tonight…" I heard her say nonchalantly.

My eyes flew open to see hers; there was no trace of nervousness in them.

"My dad already knows." She added quickly.

"Knows what...exactly?" I could feel myself turning red.

"…that I want to be with you" she managed to say before she brought her lips abruptly back up to mine.  
She kissed me again and I kissed her back, but my eyes remained open as I thought about what she had just said. I pushed her back gently.

"What?" she asked

"Ness, I don't think we should…" My voiced trailed off when I noticed the look of confusion she was wearing.

Her eyes widened in recognition, and she darted up off the couch.

"OH MY GOD! NO…I…you…I don't…" her cheeks reddened but instead of acting embarrassed she burst out laughing.

"Wait…you didn't mean…"I began babbling as I realized what she was trying to say.

She placed her hand on my cheek.

_You,__** dog**__!_

She spoke the words in my mind along with a picture of a very eager brown dog whose tail wouldn't stop shaking.

"Jake…I didn't mean it quite like that. I don't want to…I…well I do…but not yet." She said looking into my eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me there for a second…"

"Woah, don't pretend you were _just _scared" she said frowning.

"No…I wasn't _just_ scared…but the first thing I was…was scared…" I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, Ness…You…I…ugh…" I was at a loss for words, everything I wanted to say sounded cheesy in my mind.

She began to giggle again.

"What's so funny?"

"You thought I wanted to have _sex_ with you...you should have _seen_ your face" she said bringing her hand back up to my face to show me.

I was embarrassed and a little ashamed by the fact that _that_ had been the first thing I'd thought of when she'd said she wanted to "be" with me.

"Maybe you shouldn't use such ambiguous terms next time you're trying to tell me what you _want_" I told her.

"You'll know when I want _that_…" She said, taking a more serious tone. She was right.

"With that freaky wolfy hold you have on me and everything" she added smiling.

"_Imprinting_, Ness"

"Same thing…meanwhile, though, you can serve your many other purposes."

"Hmmn…What are those?"

"Well…apart from being a very good watch dog…you're an amazing pillow." She sighed snuggling up to me on the couch.

I chuckled.

"Thanks. Now I know why you keep me around"

"You're also pretty warm…"she looked up to meet my eyes.

"…and you're not a bad kisser." she added, lifting her lips to mine.

"Can't say the same about you…" I said, awaiting her reaction.

"At least…IIII don't have _doggie_ breath" she said, crossing her arms and leaning away from me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back against my chest, where she let her head rest.

"You're cute when you're angry"

"I'm not angry" she said through her pout.

"Liar…" I said, bringing my lips down to hers.

She moved her head and I ended up kissing her ear.

"Hey!"

"Maybe my _ear_ is a better kisser than I am" she told me sticking her tongue out at me.

"That's mature"

"I'm only nine, _old man_" she said matter-of-factly.

I laughed as she snuggled back up to me, resting her head on my right arm.  
We went back to not paying attention to the TV and she proceeded to fall asleep on my arm.  
I loved to watch her sleep, and even more, I loved to watch her _dream. _She had left her hand on my cheek and I could see everything she was dreaming about.  
I was pleased with the amount of times I saw my face pop up in her mind. Her face was calm and there was a slight hint of a smile.  
I watched her for a long time; the TV was still on in the background and I could no longer feel my arm. I didn't want to move her; to disturb such a peaceful slumber would have been a sin, but I figured my bed would probably be more comfortable than my arm.  
She stirred in her sleep and whispered my name. I kissed her forehead and carried her to my room.  
Her eyes flew open as soon as I'd set her down.

"Where are you going?" she asked groggily as I was getting ready to leave the room.

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch" I told her.

"Don't leave…it's cold…come here" she said patting the space next to her on the bed.

I did as she said.

"Are you warm now?"

"Mhmmn" she said as her arms wrapped around my torso.

"Stay" she said using the kind of tone you'd use with a trained pet.

"I'm not a dog, Ness…"

She smiled.

"You're half-asleep and still manage to tease me, that's talent"

"Stay, okay?"

"I will" I told her.

She placed her hand was on my cheek.

_I love you, Jake_

"Love you too, Ness" I said.

She went back to sleep and I watched her dream some more.


	5. Normal People

**A/N: Well this is the last part. I wrote it before I wrote the previous chapter, but I tool a long time editing it.  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
Once again thanks for all the reviews! **

_**When she steals my heart again**_

_**And doesn't even know it.**_

_**Yeah, I live for little moments like that...**_

All I could think of as I ran through the woods in my wolf body was her. I had been away from her for two days and it was killing me.

_You're not the only one you know! _

I heard Jared, Sam, Quil, and Paul's voices say in my head. They, too, had been away from their corresponding imprints.

_SORRY!_

I said before I phased back into my human form.  
My house was less than a mile away, but I could already feel the strange force that pulled me to it. She _had_ to be there.

"Renesmee Cullen!...what is all this!?" I said when I finally walked into my house to see clothes piled up on my couch; shoes lying all over the floor and more clothes…_my clothes_ flying out of my bedroom.

"Renesmee _Black_…" she said walking into the living room in one of my t-shirts.

"Why are you wearing that…it looks like you're drowning in it" I told her laughing.

"It smells like you…I missed you." she said, blushing.

I'd missed her too.  
I continued to laugh until something she'd said when I'd walked in registered in my mind.

"Wait…Renesmee _Black_?..."

"Yes I'm moving in… I think it's time for everyone to know who I belong with" she said walking to me and moving a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"And tell me, Ness. Who do you _belong_ with?"

"The _old gizzard_ who gave me this" she said lifting her arm to show me the bracelet I had given her so long ago.

"Well, Renesmee…_Black_" I said placing my arms around her waist.

"In case you didn't know…normal people…get married _before_ they take each other's last names" I said kissing her mouth lightly.

"Well…it's a good thing…we're not…_normal_…or _people_…really…if you think about it" she said giggling.

"It's a good thing" I repeated before I kissed her again.

I felt her small hand reach my face.

_I love you, Jacob Black._

I pulled away a little

"And I love you, Renesmee…" Her hand was still on my face and I closed the tiny distance between our lips.

_Say it._

I kept on kissing her.

_Say it_

My lips were still on hers. I knew I would regret this.

_Say it!_

"OW! Black!…Renesmee _Black_…jeez…"

"You bit the crap out of lip, Ness" I said

"Well…you should've said it…I'm starting to think you secretly like it when I bite you…you freak..." she said teasing me.

"I do not…and I demand my last name back!" I told her as I brought my hand to my lip so I could wipe the blood off.

"Don't…" she said, smiling.

I looked at the small amount of blood on my finger.

"I thought _dog_ blood tasted _horrible_"

"You taste good to _me_"

"Hmmn…and here, I thought I was safe from all the hungry leeches"

She shook her head and began to lift her lips to mine.  
I stopped her before she reached them.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"And yet…here you are…letting me wear your clothes and your last name"

"Here I am…" I sighed.

And here I would forever be. She had mended my broken heart the first time our eyes met. I couldn't imagine a life without her; I didn't want to _ever_ imagine a life without her.

"Because you love me?"

"Because I love you" I told her, even though she already knew.

"I love you more…" She said smiling, before she closed the space between her lips and mine.

"Not to ruin the moment…but does Edward know…that you're moving in" I asked.

"Ummn well…he probably figured it out…what with my weird inability to conceal thoughts…"

"Crap…you better hope he doesn't kill me…otherwise you'll be a widow before we're even married"

"I wouldn't worry so much about my dad. I'd worry about my mom."

"Yeah…Bella is feisty…I'm kind of scared."

"Don't be, you're her best friend" she told me.

"And you're her _daughter_" I pointed out.

"Well then it's a good thing you're a fast healer."

"Good thing huh?"

We looked at each other for a moment and burst into laughter.

Our wedding was held at the Cullen house, a few months after she'd decided her last name was no longer Cullen.

**A/N: I figured...Jacob and Renesmee are not a normal couple. So it seemed appropriate to make their engagement/wedding a peculiar one as well. **


End file.
